


come to life

by Pomfry



Series: Fics for Friends [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Hal is lovestruck, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wedding Night, and Barry is a True Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: This is it. The day has come.(In which Hal and Bruce get married.)





	come to life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VirusZeref](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/gifts).



> Virus is trying not to fight people - they're being asses -- so i wrote this to try and cheer them up!
> 
> And, yes, this is a continuation of my other batlantern soulmate thing.

This is it. The day has come.

Hal takes a deep breath, hands clenching tight. Today is the day of the wedding and he has no idea of what is going to happen. There’s aliens, superheroes, and Bruce’s children attending. It’s the singularly most attended weddings in years, and it  _ shows.  _ They had to do it on completely different planet just to fit everyone. Even the  _ Guardians have shown up! _

They  _ shook his hand, _ told him  _ congrats,  _ and then floated off. Hal doesn’t even know why they showed up - he’s been nothing more than a pain in their asses for years. Maybe they’re masochistic?

“How do you feel?” Barry asks, smoothing over Hal’s lapels. He’s been doing that for the past fifteen minutes, hands a blur. “Hal? Getting cold feet?” He nudges him in the ribs

Hal laughs, grabbing Barry’s wrists to keep him from messing with his hair next. “No, I’m not,” he says, and it’s fond. “Barry, I’ve been waiting for this day since I was five and flowers popped up on my skin.”

Barry grins at that, little peonies blooming on his lip - Iris must have bit it. “Yeah, that was my reaction when I got married to Iris. It’s like everything has led to this moment and -”

“And you can’t help but be scared,” Hal finishes. “You’re marrying your soulmate, the one person who clicks for you the most out of  _ anyone  _ in this entire universe, and it’s terrifying.”

Barry snorts. “Aren’t all weddings?”

Hal laughs. “True, true. Honestly, though, I can’t wait. I’m just afraid that the chaos after will draw the attention of villains.

“Do you really think they would interrupt the wedding of two heroes. You do realize that you and Bruce are the two heroes who  _ everyone ships.” _

“What!”

“It’s the truth,” Barry says, and it’s - not sympathetic, it’s amused. Bastard. “You should have heard some of the other Green Lanterns. They were saying  _ thank the universe, no more sexual tension.” _

Hal squawks indignantly, and Barry chuckles, eyes going soft.

“You sure you’ll be happy?” he asks, worried, and Hal places a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure,” Hal says. “Bruce is - he’s not perfect. I’ll admit it. But he’s everything to me, and I don’t want to let it slip away.”

Barry smiles, holds out his arm, and as flowers bloom on Hal’s wrist, they step into the light, where Bruce is waiting at the altar, nails pressing into his wrist out of tension.

Hal smiles, grips onto Barry’s arm tighter, and walks towards his future.


End file.
